


Dance Hall

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes is thirsty, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dancing, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Maria Stark is not Tony's mom, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers is Salty, Steve is kind of a dick, Tango, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony Stark is multitalented, Tony Stark is thirsty, Voice of Reason Sam Wilson, Wanda and Clint too, salty tony Stark, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: Nesreen and Tony begin to teach the team how to do the tango for an up-and-coming mission in the Fall. There will be those who do it better and others will eat it. They have two weeks.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Enass-AU [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Dance Hall

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop writing so freaking late. 
> 
> Anyway, here is another pure self-indulgence piece of fuddy-duddy happiness. This was all inspired by Tango songs and one especially by Autoheart Song, Stalker's Tango. :)
> 
> I am about to put both of these two boys as snails on their denial of uptaking on feelings. A small desire to have these dance the Tango. Sorry about the bad writing when it comes to the dancing bits. 
> 
> If you are confused about this timestamp of this AU, please refer back to earlier stories to get a better context about what is going on and where this relationship began. I do have ideas about the whole, secrets that Howard has, Tony is keeping. Eventually, most people will find out about his family, his real childhood, and stuff with a person out to get Tony (Debating on it being Hammer, Tiberius, or Some random one off). Or don't worry about it and enjoy the One-Shot :D
> 
> *Giacomo is Sicilian for James. Again, some context will be explained again, in another story about why Tony doesn't use James.

Day 1… 

James glowered at the partner set up list hoping it would malfunction or burn. No, it is fine, it is okay. Anthony and Miss Daw will be teaching for the day. He was sure that Natalia will do fine. Bird eyes will do fine, he worked with Natasha for a long time. Steve, he has no hope for, the Witch he has no fucks about. He is hoping to see Wilson to face plant on the floor. He, himself, never did many missions where he had to seduce the target, mostly he poisoned their drinks beforehand or strangled them. Tied the rope, belt, anything tight and hangable, made it look like a suicide till the body was investigated, not good times but his hope on doing okay dancing was from broken memories and uncomfortable tales from Steve when he remembered it a little better. Arguments usually started from that.

Pushing his bangs back into the tightly done ponytail, he listened to the up-tempo beat of feet. Wilson's voice took away the grating from Bird eyes. Steve’s voice was a hint of wariness and judgment. Turning to face the three men, “Bird eyes is with Natalia, Wilson with the Witch, and that leaves us Steve… Don’t step on my feet.”

All three men stopped at those words. Wilson sighed but nodded going over to the partnering list. The paper switched out with a crisp clean hologram of a whiteboard. Cute. Wilson wanted to be sure he was not lying. Grateful that Anthony did not pair him up with the Scarlet Witch. Steve grinned swinging an arm around his shoulders talking about all the dancing he did. Bird's eyes rolled his eyes but look peaches and cream about having one of the better dancers of the group as a partner.

“That means Stark,” The archer motioned on staring at the board as if it granted him a blessing but also did him a wrong. Natasha was a hardass with training and dancing. Sucks to be him. “Will be dancing with his sister.”

“Or he and his sister will be teaching us, guiding us, and making sure we don’t ruin the other's feet.” Wilson corrected fixing his own sweats.

The men all wore something similar, sweats, stretchy clothing, and loose shirts. Tanks preferable or thin t-shirts.

However the siblings doing the teaching, the doors were still closed. Remained closed till the girls walked up, wearing high ponytails, sweats pants, and work out shorts for Natasha, loosely tank tops barefooted as the men.

The dark red-haired woman slung her towel over her shoulder holding a water bottle, “Stark isn’t ready?”

“Nope.” Clint replied sitting against the wall, “We are partners though Nat.”

“Goody. Don’t step on my feet.”

Clint frowned at her bottom lip jutting out with blue eyes going big and watery, “Natasha, I am hurt. I am graceful like a bird.”

“Chicken,” Bucky grumbled staring at the board.

Wilson laughed into his elbow pushing out a cough to hide. Wanda grinned nudging the dirty blond with her leg.

“You do okay Clint.”

The archer smiled at her giving her a nudge back listening to the young woman's laughter. Bucky rolled his eyes leaning against the wall faintly hearing soft tempos of music. Rock? Latin? What in the world?

All 6 adults jumped at the doors sliding open with Nesreen smiling at them all looking bright-eyed at 8 am in the morning. She wore something similar to the superheroines on the team. Loose tank top but with leggings and barefooted. Hair in a big bun spiral.

Bucky’s sharp eyes saw Nesreen’s brother in slim pants flared at the bottom and a loose t-shirt. Different from what he peeked on before. His Neck looking clear of any markings he has seen before that night in the music room.

Here from this view, he can see the man stretching while one of the armors stood at attention in the back. Pulling his eyes up to the woman who will be teaching them, he fought the coloring of his cheeks when knowing eyes caught him staring at the genius. Please someone shoot him.

“Right,” Nesreen smiled at them all, professional and cordial as if the meeting a few days again didn’t happen and was sour. “Are you ready to learn Ballroom Tango and some Argentine Tango?” She stepped into the room telling Tony something about him being the most fashionable ready one. Tony stuck his tongue out ignoring the others with his willpower to ignore.

Steve rose his hand getting Bucky to facepalm with his metal arm forcing the man’s hand down with the other. “I have a question Buck.”

“Ya ain’t school Steve.” James glowered.

Nesreen laughed quietly stretching her arms behind her back, “Mr. Rogers go ahead.”

“What is the difference?”

The dancer grinned like he asked the funniest question ever. Clint mumbled about not liking that smile.

“Tony, want to show them the Argentine Tango?”

Tony looked put out being put on the spot, but he can feel the sharp steel blues flicks over to him but then down, strands of hair hiding his face.

“Fine, fuck it. Sure.” Standing ignoring Rogers grumble about cursing so much in front of women. “FRI, get the suit ready.”

James tried to hide the disappointment of not dancing, but he was showing the example. This was a learning day.

Clint laughed a little about dancing with a clunky suit and being egotistical. “Dancing with himself.”

Tony positioned him to begin the dance, “Argentine Tango, is a very intimate, close, and passionate dance Barton. Dancing this dance with you makes me want to throw up my three cups of coffee and 2 cups of smoothies. Shut it and watch.”

To say that Barton shut up and Nesreen began the music with Stark and the small dance AI doing the dance. Bucky held the provided water bottle, a little to tight when a dip happens and the length of the man’s neck shown being spun in the circle. He didn’t even catch Wanda's anger hiss about getting the floor wet. Steve looked at him worried about if he was up for this. Natasha though had a now knowing smirk.

James’s stunt sadly ended the dance example between man and robot. He wanted to see more, only for how the feet seem to move in such a pattern and grace, like the heels. He needs the world to engulf him. He felt amber eyes on him when the other 5 big mouths won’t stop asking him questions about why he killed the water bottle.

Tony looked at him concern asking with big doe eyes if he was okay. Long lashes curled up. Was he wearing makeup? No. He was just cute. Shaking his head wiping his wet hand on Wilson’s shirt getting annoyed really, he gave everyone an even deader look, “I am okay. Just had a weird thought about yesterday's movie I watched.”

Steve relaxed by inches, Natasha's lip ticked up in a smirk, Clint shrugged trying to get the Black Widow to begin dancing. Wilson slid over to Wanda who was already up and ready to get today's lesson over to get away from Stark’s proximity.

“Hey, Buck, you sure you alright?” The muscular blonde looked at the Winter Soldier.

“I am fine. Weird thought. Drop it.” James spoke out noticing the cocky grin from his peripheral. “Drop it, Steven.”

“Oooh, I am getting a Steven now Bucky.” Steve laughed at him a little looking excited already about dancing.

James's eyes narrowed at the taller male even when they got in a position like everyone else, “I am going to step on your toes on purpose. Watch me then, trip ya fat ass.”

Steve snorted laughing a little more, “Promises, Promises.”

“Eugh… fuck, let me trip you now.” James about to leg sweep the shield wielder when Nesreen began teaching the simpler and less intimate Ballroom Tango. Classy, refined, but not the dance James wants to do and not with the person currently his partner.

Through the lesson, James heard Natalia bitching Bird Eyes out for forgetting the simplistic dance. Compared to Miss Daw and his graduate Black Widow the dance is simple. He was going to start bitching his friend out who kept tripping on his own two feet. Motherfucker can throw a freaking frisbee but can’t dance? He can drop-kick a guy off a building but can’t fucking twirl! Twirl! He, the assassin, many nightmares, can twirl. Whirl as he heard Wilson said, who for all his minute shock surprise can twirl the small petite Witch with grace and ease. Was he pissed that he got a big guy and was lead? Yes? He was glad it was this guy because he would trip Wilson. He will, it will be gratifying.

Bucky felt his body warm-up and all thoughts of violence vanished when the short male came up to both of them who were still struggling with step 2. Step two. Not like the next part, but the second step. Steve was going to get so much bitching from him.

“Frosty. Rogers. You two look like you are struggling.”

“Tony,” Steve spoke a little of something. Was moderate annoyance or surprise? Can you be annoyed by surprise? Surprisingly annoyed? James was not sure, the blonde had that magic ability to do that.

“Tony…” The long ponytail haired man looked at the short brunette, bare feet. Real height on display. He wanted to grab him and hide him from everyone. Murder be damned and illegal actions are cursed to Hell.

“Problems?” That was all the inventor said. Like business, creating, and inventing, he was a focus.

“Steven keeps fucking up.” Bucky instantly spoke out against the Captain.

“Excuse me,” Rogers exclaimed shocked at how fast his best friend would throw him under the bus.

“Ya heard me. Got all the finesse of a fucking tight rope walker but can even do a step forward without breaking my toes. You have huge feet.” James replied bring attention to said large feet.

“You are no better Buck!” Steve did the same to the metal arm man feet.

“I never even stepped on your toes!” The ex-hydra weapon pointed out eyes narrowing at the man he calls a friend and sometimes thinks about as an acquaintance.

All the others stop to watch the three again, some thinking it was an argument started by Stark, but he looked amused to all hell at Barnes’s words. Nesreen stopped watched the argument as well.

Tony knowing this can escalate quickly to a fistfight or simple game break the other person’s toes off, sighed snapping his fingers between the snapping super-soldier. Fear struck at that moment about losing his fingers. Seeing both blues eyes on him, he swallowed back the extra fear and anxiety from seeing the blaze of offended rage, it was not carefully blank like Siberia that overtaken the anger, Howard face seems to scream at him from afar.

Clearing his throat, the spike-haired businessman spoke diplomatically, “Rogers and Barnes, count.” He heard the annoyed huff from Steve and Barnes mumbling about the blonde oaf not count for shit. “Listen, meathead 1 and 2.” Tony mimicked dancing with someone taller than him. James ignored the urge to slip into the imagination person spot.

“1,” He moves his right foot up, “2,” right came to pass the left, “And 3.” He put the right foot past the full-on left set to the floor. “Slow, Slow, Quick, Quick, Slow. Of course, you always start with your left foot. So instead,” He switches the count of moves for the left foot. “Try just switching and stepping forward.”

“Would that work or are you trying to make look ridiculous.” Steve accused looking skeptical as he sounded. Big arms crossed over his chest keeping trained eyes on Stark.

“For the love of… no Rogers. Get over yourself. I am trying to get your asses mission ready.” Tony replied arms crossing. Nesreen already by the short male side in an instant. The tensity he held his shoulders, lips curled in the fight to hide his rage-filled fear. He kept his stance bigger looking as one would so with some species of bears.

Wanda was already on Steve's side quickly. Wilson stepped between the two men and women before things escalated. James kept the two spies out of it to keeping shit from getting even tenser. James knew he was punching today.

“Everyone chill, Steve, Stark was trying to show how to make it easier for you,” Wilson explains in that voice he used to bring Vets down from anger or up from a spiral. Yet the heat in Roger’s eyes never really left. “Right Stark?”

“Uh-huh. Believe me or don’t. No skin off my back.” His lips curled into something nasty of a smile. Eyes darkening in anger, “Lessons done. You fucks got your first steps. Practice or don’t!” He shouted at all of them leaving out the training room.

Nesreen sighed after the distance door slam echoed to the room, “I am here to teach you all really, Tony knows how to do these dances. So, if we are done playing alpha domineering, let get back to learning.” She clapped her hands getting into her academic mindset. “Barnes and Rogers, practice the first step. Left start, in, follower right back. Listen to whoever is leading.” She began to go to the others who quietly went back to doing the dance.

Wanda left Steve with a consoling pat on the back, “Don’t worry, pretty sure Stark was trying to see if you would do it.” Wilson whistled her over as the red magic woman floated over to him.

James cringed at the magic that faded behind her. Steve looked relieved at least. The two friends began dancing once more. There was less chatter and more grumbled hisses about feet stepping and not feet stepping.

After the lesson of the day ended being told to be here at 8 am sharp tomorrow, Bucky and Steve walked about behind the group in front of them.

“Steve, why did you get mad at what Stark was trying to show you?”

“He is Stark again?” Steve asked ignoring the question the cold soldier asked.

Not deterred by the weak deflect, he pressed again, “Why did you get upset? Was it because he knew something better? Or did you not trust him?”

Steve groused out rubbing his hands into his hair destroying the already sweaty mess. Safe to say, doing the quick, quick parts of the ballroom dance took it out of them. Tomorrow might be the same partners. Steve knew he was so done with dancing forever.

“I hate dancing.”

Another deflect from the first super-soldier. James kept a blank tone even though his eyebrow ticked up in a way that said irritated at his friend need to have a confrontation with everything. “Stop avoiding the question. Why did you get all bothered by Stark showing you how to dance?”

“I am not bothered, but I am bothered when you started calling him Tony?”

“Oh, my fucking cold front…” The ex-hitman mixed accents slipped through the dead tone at the maddening circle that Steve has done, “I don’t know when I started calling him Tony. Stop avoiding my real question.” Here is when, his old memories will tell him Steve will get pissed off and curl up somewhere dark, quiet, and alone to lick the wounds on his person. He was never going to receive those answers but at least he can hold this over the other’s head till they answered.

Steve's eyes twitched as his jaw did the tell-tale clench, hands balling into fists. A vein throbbing out at building blood pressure. “I was… I sooner believe Miss Daw telling me that than Stark. He likes pranks and him pranking us was common. Extremely common.”

“Like Bird Eyes pranking is common.” James saw how Steve was about to bring out his rebuttal, “You told me Tony and Bird Eyes both use to have prank wars before everything happened. However, why would he prank you for something that is for a mission?” The ex-killer questioned his friend. Pushing the big man was not smart but also, he has zero shits to give.

“Buck… why… look, it is something Stark would do. You don’t know him as I do.”

“Right. I don’t. Yet, he seems mission mindset ready than ‘Let me prank Rogers because why not?’ jokester. Steve, you need to calm down, on the whole, the man is keeping secrets and get your brain focused on dancing to look like you belong in a gala.” James stared at the blue-greens with the sternness of an older sibling. He can see hesitant grimace at having to play nice. Fight me Rogers live up to that attitude. Punching the man arm hard with his gold and black matte arm, Bucky listened to the pain-filled hiss of the punch.

Steve squinted his eyes at Bucky rubbing the bruising arm that was rapidly fading under the skin, wounded by the assault done to his arm.

James kept walking knowing he may not know why Steve was so hot and cold to the short male. It was not like the Lave rushing under the eyes, or warm water curling under polished Ice. It was not even a star in the cold reaches of space.

Rogers caught up to him, passing an odd patch of a closet door, shaking his head, he leaned against the shorter super soldier, “He is hiding things still. You know.”

“You are going to get him to quit the team at this rate.” Bucky kept his tone mutual but the fear that Stark leaving because of people made him almost submit to the need to punch the same arm again but harder.

“He wouldn’t.”

“How do you know?” Barnes corned the taller man. He was getting fed up, drained, and dizzy at playing tag around a tree.

“I just do. A hunch. Gut feeling. Never been wrong before. With you especially.”

James stopped even when Steven kept walking to his room. Staring the disappearing group, Barnes's own jaw ticks, falling into the stasis world he was in for years, naming off threat levels, intelligence levels, and procedures. Steven, for all the friendship he has for them, showed something ugly when comes to the short man. He going to trip him tomorrow, brawling being the next step for the two. Maybe too much testosterone or the Witch’s words were actually a lingering effect on these people. If he was going to dance with her his feet would clobber all over hers.

Day 4…

Three days after the first disastrous lesson did not deter the shorter male. James overheard something about having a smash-a-thon in his lab. Bird Eyes quietly explained about his drinking problem a few years ago and during his whole meltdown phase. He knew that year when the little widow did her evaluation. Still, doubtful on that is what Anthony meant, the recovering POW watched as his sister comforted him.

He listened to that quiet Italian conversation about him not doing the lessons anymore. Yet, the spunky brunette said he was going to do it because it is part of his mission. God, this man was cute, too cute for this world.

Leaning against the wall, he listened to Wilson gripe about being his partner. Bucky didn’t even want to be his partner. Better than seeing Steve flush red at dancing with Natasha, Nesreen took up being Wanda’s partner today and Anthony… being Bird Eyes.

Not jealous but worried, because the animosity between those two was something different. He knows Anthony is uncomfortable with everyone, but the amount of antagonistic energy the pours of the archer is insufferable.

Of course, Wilson, being the caretaking personality type noticed the ex-fist of HYDRA hyper-focus gaze.

“Stark can handle himself you know?” Sam looked at his partner for the day or so.

“I know…” Barnes responded mutely.

Dancing for these two friends (?) was about as chaotic as it was.

The first 11 minutes consisting of insults being flung at each other, another 13 minutes including one leg swept, toe step, “accidentally” dropping Wilson, and tripping Barnes back.

These acts forced Nesreen to put them on the bench till today's lesson was over. Bucky counted it as a win because Anthony had an amused crinkle around his eyes, a little shy smile appearing while Bird Eyes was off watching the Witch and Natalia. Feeling his own smile, despite being put on time out, he savored that Anthony laughed.

Tony for all his nervousness about being back in such a large, tight, huge, small space got his hackles up, defenses higher, and body on the fritz. He was focus on keeping the light bulbs from bursting, the speaker from cutting out, and the whole house from frying.

Dancing with Barton, lasted approximately 3 minutes. In that time, Barton jeered, snide, and chided at him about not being here for 3 days when it is for a mission. How he can’t just do that and let the team be stranded. He was already doing that with the weapons.

A surface-level was not giving a flying fuck, a twilight zone level was opening eyes of a beast in admonishment at the callousness of this asshole, and a deeper, abysmal part of him felt guilty. Yeah, he was absent for 3 days, yeah he doesn’t make them weapons, treats, and toys. Yeah… leaving was kind of fucked up. But he couldn’t deal with those eyes of Rogers. He just saw Howard and Stane. He felt his body tensing up in fear. He lashed in anger, but he wanted to run. Keep running till his whole system gave out.

He only got out of that worsening state of mind when his favorite comedy hour happened (24 minutes about an episode) between Wilson and Barnes… Snow?

Observing their flying insults, physical level of showman comedy, Tony Stark covered his mouth laughing behind his hand. At the moment he forgot he was in a room full of people (excluding his sister) that might want or do want to strangle him. All he can see are two grown-ass men, fighting like two boys on the playground because their parents told them so.

He laughed more trying to hide his shy smile between his fist when Nesreen scolded them both and benched them for rest of the day.

He only realized that he and Barnes were across from each other, feeling those stormy sky-colored eyes meet his own, Tony gave a moderate shyer smile till he looked away pushing away his flush with Extremis (handy tech virus) the smaller male of the group went to his crouching sister.

Nudging her getting a choke surprise sound from the dancer, Tony laughed crouching down by her.

“Hello.”

“Hello.” Nesreen greeted clearing her airway, “Asshole.”

“Ooh, touchy.” He laughed, “How was Maximoff?”

“Better three days ago. Better have her dance with someone, not us. So I say she is touchy.” His sister complained in a way a teacher would about a student causing a ruckus. “And Barnes and Wilson are like you and Meci.”

“So adorable?” Tony quipped to quick for his brain to understand that he called the ex-assassin adorable. Covering his face groaned, “No, I mean.”

“I knew what you mean,” Nesreen smirked setting another water bottle gently down on the wood floor.

Tony groaned feeling the brunt of his embarrassment. Snatching up the water bottle her rested against his lips. “No, you don’t. You are taking what I said out of context. Completely out of context.” He tried to save it, he really did.

“No, no. I got it, Antonio.” She hummed out with the edge of a tease. The big-brained man pouted groaning out quietly in anguish.

“Nooo, you don’t. Nes, stahp!”

The accountant laughed happily patting her thighs excitedly, “Adorable.”

“Fuck off.” He replied with no bark or bite. This got Nesreen laughing more laying on his shoulder gently.

“Admit it.”

“When I choke on a dick.”

Nesreen made a sound of gagging shoving the older male away playfully hearing a squawking cackle. “You weird thing.”

“Hello kettle, I am pot.” He stuck his hand out mouth spreading in a joyful grin. He cackled in pure pleasure at the unimpressed stare at the response. He pressed both hands against his mouth laughing still.

Natasha watched the two siblings in their own world even when she and everyone else stopped at stare. Green eyes rounded over to Barnes who was staring at the man laughing with pure uncaged happiness. That was a first, she noticed the tiny smile that her former target gave her former teacher. It was something only seen between crushes on television or even in books. It was interesting to know Stark found someone to be interested in but worrisome because of Rogers and Maximoff's reactions. For a twisted reason, Maximoff found Barnes as a weird spiteful jealous older brother.

She kept watching, flicking eyes back and forth from Stark and Barnes, gauging the unique stares and the loss in the novelty of having someone here with him. This was a two-week thing. It was beneficial to see Stark in a different mask or a lesser mask but him being in the right headspace for hero work means that lessons must continue.

“Stark, Miss Daw, can we continue with the lessons?” She caught the quick change of air between the two siblings' simple enjoyment to strained work faces.

“Yes,” Nesreen replied allowing her big brother to use her for help if he needed it.

The Black Widow saw that Barnes looked away after that cacophony of merriment left the room. Something in the older assassin left weighted nerves in her body spark to life. He was thinking or plotting. He may never act on those thoughts, but it will never leave the redhead's mind he could be thinking about committing a murder.

Steve watched on as his today’s dance partner come to him again after breaking the line of sight from the siblings and Bucky.

“Is Buck okay? He looks mad? I can talk to Nesreen. I am sure that Tony didn’t tell her the full details about what he went through.” Steve readied up to give a proper rundown on his best friend to the woman teaching them how to dance. He only stops when Natasha thrust him back into the ballroom tango.

Tony left that day feeling not great but not worse for wear than day 1. Will Barton’s words eat away at his brain till he can box the crap up and threw it somewhere deeper? Yes. Does he have an 8 pm tele-visit from his therapist? Yes. Is it about giggling like a schoolgirl a Barnes’s and Wilson’s antics? Yes. Will he want to drown his non-feelings into his work? Oh hell yes. Will he try to dance with Barnes eventually? Maybe… yes, he can try.

Day 9…

James hid his sullen disappointment at the fact that Anton was not his partner yet. He can get it, they… were in an unmarked land. A place not charted by either of them leaving many things hidden in the icy fog. Still, he doesn’t want to explore those unmapped waters alone without Anthony to help.

He was unsure why Natalia was still here, Nesreen and Anthony told her she can skip out on the rest if she feels comfortable enough, actually, Nesreen told her. He knew she was aiming for something, trying to nabbed information about this lesson. He needed to sus out what information the lithe woman was searching for.

“Natalia.” His deep Russian Brooklyn accent snaking it was through the spoke Russian

“Yasha.” She replied mannerly in kind. She spoke with a level of elegance that he only knew in the Redroom students. She was edging for something.

“Why are you still taking these lessons?”

“Why are you?” She responded coolly in the face of her old trainer.

“Hmph.” He dipped her, “Because, Tiny Spitter, you are working towards something. I find it very like you to sniff around till you get,” He twirled the woman as she twirls back easily, “hurt.”

Natasha's face kept carefully blanked as she when back to the straightforward steps along with James. She refused to show an ounce of distress at hearing the undertone of a threat. A promise of something dark. His eyes never show anything more than dead blankness even as their dance ended beautifully. So beautifully, she barely caught the insecure look in the short brunette eyes even as he clapped proudly at their dancing. Barnes shrugged saying Natalia was doing it mostly.

She turned fully towards Stark who eyes harden up, he heard every word or alerted to every Russian word. She can see the Honey brown eyes shut down on a door that was wide open when their eyes met. No trust and the trust got even worse.

The other continued to dance, as James left over to drink his water but icy eyes trained on her, a silent warning sent to her from him. Nesreen was busy helping Barton and Wilson not to collide with each other. This allowed the spy to make her way discreetly (despite the laser focus eyes of Barnes) to the billionaire.

The billionaire read over the mission pack, checking over the mission gear and the gala outfits. Mind lost on accounting for everything to go right, right as it can.

“Stark.”

“Rushman.” He grunted out not even giving her proper acknowledgment.

“I didn’t mean secrets about you. Or even if Barnes meaning I was looking for something.”

“Don’t lie to me Rushman,” He gritted out turning to face her, “You have something to gain from this? What is it? What angle are you playing now? Hm? Another evaluation? Another report? Another chance to jump ship?”

The barb around his words made a part of her feel hints of regret but not so much that would stop her from wondering about those looks. Those were apart of something bigger, feelings, friendships, companionship, and things of that nature don’t change her choices.

“Not about you. Just trying to figure something.” Her tone defaulting to an expressionless tone.

“Alright thief.” He spat out snapping the mission debrief shut. “Keep acting fake. God knows that is what you do best. Spy.” The upset male ushered off back over to his sister.

This time, Natasha felt the raging blizzard from her former teacher. The cold tendrils of right fury directed right over to her. At least she knew now, in a way why Barnes was here still. Dancing. Protecting Stark, even when he doesn’t need it.

Steve paid close attention to the conversation between his friend and Tony. He was right mad about something Nat said. She also didn’t seem to perturb by his visible peevishness. Safe to say, it was just Stark being his usual overzealous self. Maybe he can be due to not having such a big role in the mission. Plus side, it can calm everyone else if their roles involve Tony too. Maybe, it can even get a chip on Buck’s shoulder to melt away.

Day 13…

One of the last days before they put everything together. Based on the roles, some won’t be dancing but mingling. In case, everyone will demonstrate what they knew.

James only danced with Anthony once but the interactions with most of the team put him in such a tizzy that, the man he sees at night and sometimes during the day hid away. He couldn’t even see the whisper of bubbly laughter in those big doe eyes.

It was the last day before Tony drove his sister back to the airport. Alone. Last day to be close in the man’s presence till they cross paths again (excluding the mission). He wanted today to be a good note ender for the original heavy hitter and flier of the team.

Nesreen for all the irritated, exhausted stare downs with the team, looked right excited she came in without her big brother in the toe. She told them all to dress in loose white shirts and black pants and for the girls in a very loose black dress (she bought them herself and had them shipped two days ago).

Bouncing with the same energy as a child in a candy shop, the woman grinned more shushing the accusing need to know about her big brother. James was curious but she had a look in her eyes that said this was going to be good. What was going to be good?

When he thought he needed to stop asking questions, he swallowed dry when the short man strutted in, like he was on the catwalk, coming down the tight flared out loose pants, tight red and purple shirt. What grabbed his attention was the shimmers of silvers in the middle of the flowers. James will have a meltdown if he fucks up today. The buttons stopped right under Anton’s reactor. Shirt sleeves billowing till the cuffs cinched around those strong wrists. His sunstone emerald embedded lioness necklace proudly on display. The blue light casting of deep greens and light blues in the gem.

The man, 3 pointed turned on his toes, hip jutted, hand on placed on it. James can feel his body wanting to give, to grab, bite, and mark the engineer’s body. Hold him, caress. Damn, he was going to have dreams about this for a while.

Tony met his today’s partner eyes making sure everyone knew he was not in the mood to talk. These two weeks had set his teeth on edge and he was so leaving for his full 6 days to recuperate. But, right here, his ratch up confidence drain when those blank eyes started to light up with desire. Tony motioned it was the trick of the light that sometimes made the recovering assassin seem to emote. It doesn’t help that Barnes looked handsome. Hair done up in a braid brought up with the other hair into a low ponytail.

Tony hated men in man buns or ponytails but Barnes with the 5 o'clock shadow did something for men of those hairstyles.

“Come frosty-freeze, let do the Argentine Tango.” Putting his hand out towards Barnes with the false level of conviction that he was doing the right thing.

James heard the words even his body moved up in his own strut. He heard the protest, the qualms about Stark slutting it up, about Stark trying to show off, about Tony this is not that kind of mission. James knew he was not going to let his uncertainty, let the smart male talk or the others talk himself out of it. Nesreen was the only voice that was not apart of the protesting, oddly same with Wilson. He deserves a pleasant stare later. Steven's face pinched when he took up his space in front of the short male. Less agreeable than two other people.

Bucky grabbed the genius’s hand, tugging him close where only Sam’s hand can get through with causing harm to them.

Tony rested his hand on Barnes’s shoulder, “You guide me.”

James nodded only placing his metal hand on the man’s waist, keeping it respectable. They weren’t even friends but here they are doing something couples would do. Hell, he already danced with Wilson and Steve, even Natasha. This can push them to be friends or at least talking more.

The music played when the sound of the guitar and clapping began. Tony followed the simple dance moves, despite the need to rock his hips with the beat. He thought Barnes would keep it simple until he felt the metal hand slide down to his hip spinning him as they did altered steps.

Falling into the groove, spun back to face Barnes stepping back in time letting his hands beckon the man over. The fire-eyed predatory step guided the winter soldier to the mechanic. He felt the metal and flesh guide both arms up to wrap around his neck. Those two same hands danced along down the side till both rested a touch above Tony’s hips.

Tony allowed himself to be dragged, trusting that Barnes wouldn’t let him fall. He all but felt leg being lifted, bent as he was spun, lips pressed against above the arc reactor, under his necklace. Barnes spun him out of the embrace as the smaller male landed to tango back towards Barnes with no partner. He felt the super-soldier reached towards the outstretched hands guiding him even from the new position. Breath hot against the paint-colored flesh. Flesh hand pressed on his stomach as a lover would.

James twirled Tony till they were face to face once more. Resuming the dance, with a little more flare, a little more close body contact. The short hair brunette let one arm fall dragging it up from the metal-armed male side going up to till he grabbed the metal without fear, bring it over his own lower back. Same hand falling down letting it follow their bodies through the dancing.

The man would jump when he felt the flesh hand burn a hot trail down his back to his thigh as he spun around again, the leg being pulled to Barne’s waist. The slow dip, low to the point where Anthony felt his free hand on the ground.

Heads pressed together, eyes closed, and breathes mingling. The air around them was heady, electrifying, and dangerous.

“That was sex on legs.” Clint pointed out.

This made the cold wetness of the reality splash on both men who were still exchanging breaths. Bucky let Tony up, who coughed pushing his hair back, making the curls pronounce among the spikes. James brushed strains of hair away from his face. It was like the regular tension between them returned without any room for the tension when they were dancing.

“Well, yeah. No shit.” Tony started, even though his mind was drunk off the intimacy between him and Barnes shared on the floor. “It is a lot more intimate.” Staring towards the Barnes, he saw the ex-HYDRA victim coughing into his hand but eyes back to the blank despite the fire he felt from them earlier. “Are you okay Barnes? Sorry, that was a lot.”

“No,” Barnes looked at him, his eyes gaining the original fire embers from the dance again, “It wasn’t. It was great. Thank you, Anthony.” He spoke sincerely, even with the embers flying through his eyes, making the icy blues watery.

“Welcome,” Tony replied just as sincere.

Steve made a worried noise even when his blush builds up around the display his friend done with Stark. “Are you okay Bucky?”

With those words, the remaining burning tension vanished from the room, leaving lessons, debriefs, and mission roles as the remainders. Tony rolled his eyes going out to shower. Stopping at the door he looked back at Barnes, “Hey…”

Barnes flicked his eyes to Tony, without ever answering Steven, “Yes?”

“Talk to you later or something?”

He nodded. He half-listen to Nesreen tell him he can sit out the rest, while the others do the ballroom tango one last time. He felt the hands all over his body and the unique smell of Anton imprinted in his brain. He can only think of speaking with Anthony more, even if… whatever that was between them vanished. It was the dance though. Bringing out that farce intimacy.

Tony pressed his head against the shower wall after he sprinted to his room. He pressed his fist to his lips, screwing his eyes shut. He trusted him to have him through that dance. Believed that through being carried and spun. Hands of a soldier on him, being gentle as the man lead him through the movements. A shiver rolled up his spine.

Naked, he felt the heat from the dance all over his body. Even when that was ruined by stupid responses and by Roger’s bullshit worry. Tony felt it, he blamed the dance. He blamed the dance for being intimate. He was glad though because it gave him the confidence to let Barnes know… he wanted to talk more.

It is the dance fault.

The 6 adults, after the rest showed they got the steps down to the best of their abilities, was when they were deemed done officially. Wilson cheered about being out at 3 pm this time. However, the topic of conversation was… the early morning horizontal sex that was Stark and Barnes. Bucky kept walking even as the other spoke.

Steve sounded worried that this was a ploy to use Bucky, for something. Jesus. Wanda remained in the fact that Stark was trying to get the arm from him. Double Jesus. Bird Eyes kept exclaiming that, they look like they were fucking with clothes on. Not comprehending that it is an intimate dance.

“I can say, we can’t have them dance together. It will draw too much attention, we already can be in hot water if Stark draws too much attention.” Natasha pointed smoothly, even when Barnes's body twitch at that sentence.

“Sure as hell can’t, can you imagine the ego boost that would give Stark. I mean Barnes, your hot but if Stark danced that way with Cap, the media would lose their shit. Call them a couple in a making.”

Steve blanched at that statement, “Clint, Tony is not even my type. I would only dance with him like that if something changed.”

James put both hands behind his back, causing a bruising grip on his flesh wrist. Hard enough for the bone to grind against bone. He kept quiet, but he knew that Stark would not dance like that with Steve. He knew this, he felt petty glee (a new one) that Steve would get a 1, 2, 3, 2, 3, 1 dance thing. Images of Anthony dancing with Steve set his teeth on edge even then.

Wilson felt the heat coming off the shorter super-soldier as icy blues dulled out more. “I will agree with Natasha,” Ignore the pissed off predator, ignore, “Them dancing will make the news faster than we can get the mission done. I will disagree about Cap and Stark.” Wilson left it at that.

Captain America made an affronted face at those words, “Why Sam?” The American blonde asked.

The black male gave Steve a look that screamed are you dumb?

“Steve, Stark and you, that is water and oil. You are oil. It doesn’t mix.”

“Unless you cook it,” Wanda added grinning. “Barnes and Stark are too much opposite as well. Fire and Ice. Stark burns everything he touches. Barnes would melt.”

Bucky had a rebuttal, but he didn’t need them getting on a tirade about him being brainwashed to be nice to Tony. He didn’t hear Sam’s rebuttal for that. Natalia’s didn’t even add. James was in pain at the implication of these people that Stark doesn’t fit anyone, or he and Anthony were more opposite than Steve and Tony. Oh, fuck that noise.

“See you all for role assignments,” Bucky muttered leaving the increasingly rage-inducing communication between thunderheads.

Tony drove Nesreen back to the airport, after getting her things packed, to get back early to rest up properly that very evening. He loved having her here but, he had business still and a mission coming up.

Even with the roommates acting foolish, he was happy she had a fun time teaching everyone. His heartache knowing she was not going to be here.

“You… and Barnes… talking more going to happen?”

“Yup. It was a great way to pretty much offer chances to talk more.” Tony heard her unasked question, he was not going to bring it up. The dance caused intimacy.

“Good. Let me know if you get to a level of friendship.” She supported the need not to bring up anything shockingly embarrassing.

“I will.” He smiled mournfully when he saw the airport come up, “And thank you, I know… teaching them hasn’t been easy. You helped me out big time.”

She leaned over pressing a caring kiss on his temple as soon as he pulled up to the private airfield. “Anything for you Antonio. Be safe okay?”

Nodding, the generous man pressed two fingers against her forehead smiling brightly, “You get home safe.”

“Promise.” She did the same to him smiling, even with the somber atmosphere around them. “And… don’t let them get to you, even Barnes. I mean I don’t think he would.”

“Promise, I will try not let them too. Even Barnes.” He responded getting out to help her bags down to the airplane.

“What is his name though? I hear Bucky, Barnes, and Yasha. What is it really?” Nesreen asked grabbing some of her luggage.

“That is Russian for Giacomo.” Tony looked at her over the luggage he was getting out of the van. “Giacomo Buchanan Barnes.” Her eyes were widened but she gave him another understanding nod.

The two siblings walked over to a point till he set the luggage down on the tram. He nodded watching her get into the tram full of luggage, heading over to his private jet. He stood there till she, tram and all disappeared into the hangar area.

Breathing in deep, Tony walked back to the van. Drove back to the Manor and headed to the debrief. He already missed his little sister.

Wiping away the tears, he headed to the white walls, ceilings, and floors to the meeting hall where the others already sat. Steve and Rushman took spots next to Giacomo, he sat down as far as he can from the others. Everyone in casual attire clothing.

“Right let get this started. Roles.” Steve began excitedly giving the equal packs to everyone.

Tony stared once he got his, at the new mission pack. This isn’t the one he got. What the hell? This is not the one the ACCORDS council sent them. Did someone change it? He was not alerted? How come? Looking up, he saw only a few others stare at him, he must have looked visibly confused. Well damn it, he was baffled by the change of their mission pack.

Waving said pack in the air, other hand knocking on the table, “What happened to the old one? Why was I not informed that we got sent a new one?”

“We found it prudent to look at it all together instead of handing it out individually earlier,” Rushman spoke in the stoic team player attitude. What a load of crap.

“And why did we get a new one?” Tony questioned further. The mission was a simple spy, get in and out. Have Rhodey’s team come in, stop the bad guys, and clean up. That was it.

“Not a completely different from the original, just you and Bucky won’t be dancing together is all.”

James would have a knee jerk reaction when Steve said that, he did not look at the old mission pack and waited for orders the day of, habits of yesteryears instilled in him (torture or not). After today though, he was gnashing for something sink the swishing anger in his body into. Okay, fine maybe he should have seen it coming.

“Excuse me?” Tony for his part stared in utter disbelief. This big blonde dickhead changes the mission roles, so he doesn’t dance with Barnes. The most inconspicuous guy, acting like his arm candy for the evening. Keep people distracted while the spy work gets done. “Okay, so who would I be dancing with? Or hell, better yet, what I would I be doing?” He wanted to be humored. He can see where this was going. Spy mission plus him equals so much chaos!

“Neither.” Steve spoke to him in a way a mother would growing temper tantrum child, “You will be giving us visuals, from the van. You are good with tech and can help us get the spy work done. Don’t worry we will, me, you and Wanda in the van. People know Wanda face better than they would know Sam’s.”

Hearing the casual way that Steve basically booted him off a mission, set him in a van as that guy, took him out of something, he brought his sister out here for them to be ready. Clenching his fist under the table letting the pack fall loudly on the table he let out a bark of laughter. It was not amused, he was hurt and no surprise. It was sarcastic. He felt himself laugh more even though he knew this bullshit would happen. He must look like he is going mad. Tapping at the arc reactor, Tony blew out a peal of amused laughter.

“Tony?” Steve ventured gently.

Raising a hand up still tapping, “Go on, _Captain_ , begin explaining others roles. Don’t ask me if I am okay.” He waved up a holoprojection doing nothing to stop VITO from brightening the lights on the projection. If FRIDAY made the whole thing lag, Tony Stark was not in the right mindset to scold.

Steve sighed at him as if he was a teenager acting unruly. “Right.”

James didn’t listen he only looked at the billionaire looking away, accepting the role he was booted to. He would ask to switch himself out with Wanda, to be in the Van with Anthony. His expertise was needed along with Natasha and Clint explained through the debrief. James didn’t like he would be dancing with the Black Widow. He did not like it was to be a hybrid of the tango he did with Anton and the ballroom. He did not like the cold air that billowed around Anthony. Fogging him up from the brainwashed man sightline. He didn’t like this mission. He didn’t care for how far Steven and them would go to do whatever they are trying to do to keep between him and the intelligent male.

The mission is simple, quick in and out. James wouldn’t be so upset but knowing he and Anthony were supposed to dance again, set him a hair-trigger pin. Staying behind in the meeting room James can hear Steve’s slow walk from the meeting room, the super-soldier turned towards the only other man, still sitting at the table, face covered with a hand, other tapping rapidly against the table.

“Tony…”

The curly-haired brunette popped up, eyes moving wildly around him stopping at the BrooklynRussian accent-voiced man.

“What is up Snowflake?”

Giving him a slow blink, the taller male, watched him with sniper's eyes, “Can you have my 6?”

Turning his whole body towards him, head rising a little, arms resting in front of him, he returned his own minute blink. He wanted to be cruel say the good Captain always has your six, but… Barnes didn’t even look like he knew. Actually, he looked surprised at the new plan.

“I got you.” He gave a drained smile, standing up. Knocking on the table, the businessman threw out a “Night Ice Killer.” Slugging out of the room, Tony headed to his lab to work on some tech.

Alone in the room, Bucky let out a huffed laugh at the considerable real to life nickname. He quite likes it for himself. He also likes the trust that he can see being extended out to him from the short male. He hopes he sees the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a quick drawing of the tango scene... the outfit description needed to be drawn. So quick update!! :)


End file.
